It's Never Too Late
by Undead Romance
Summary: A supernatural battle that's been waging since the beginning of time. Will true love prove to conquer all or will temptation of eternal life win? Aden must chose between the woman he's loved for all of his lives…or the Vampire that wants to own his soul.
1. Chapter 1

_Live everyday as if it were your last…_

_Love like if there was no tomorrow._

A supernatural battle that's been waging since the beginning of time. Will true love prove to conquer all or will temptation of eternal life win? Aden must chose between the woman he's loved for all of his lives…or the Vampire that wants to own his soul.

**Quick synopsis's: **

Aden Haul is a twenty five year old architect who gets diagnosed with acute Leukemia. When it seems like his world has come to an end; he meets two beautiful woman in one days time.

The first a successful business woman by the name of Bianca O' Tull who wants Haul to design her dream home off the Hudson River. Oddly one with no windows.

Later when a strange package is delivered for O' Tull, by the young Georgia Curatoria at the build site, Aden is enamored by Curatoria's beauty setting off a legendary battle between the two woman that's been waging since the beginning of time. But these two woman are more than what they seem. Haul will have to chose between the chance to live forever, or the brief time with the one he's always loved.

**Chapter one**

"Aden Haul." Doctor Allen stated as he entered the exam room. Chart in hand. He was a colleague and good friend of his mothers.

Of course it had been forever since he needed to see a doctor. The last one being Dr. Schwartz who was a pediatrician and at twenty five he had long surpassed the doctors age restriction.

_Too bad_, he thought.

He felt comfortable with Dr. Schwartz. At least he smiled from time to time.

"Aden the reason I had you come in today," Dr. Allen stopped and released a breathy sigh. "Well, there's no easy way to say this son."

"Than just say it."

"Leukemia. It's in a progressed stage." He flipped through his chart than stopped to look back up at him. "But I want to run some more test."

The only reason he finally agreed to see Dr. Allen was, the fevers and persistent night sweats were making it nearly impossible to get a good nights rest. Not to mention how incredibly tired and run down he felt lately.

"_Aden_?" He didn't realize the Doctor was still speaking. "Would you like me to talk to your mother?"

"No. Thanks. I'll tell her." He came off the exam table and pulled on his charcoal gray tee trying to figure out what just happened.

"I'll do what ever I can," the doctor grabbed his shoulder firmly. "I know some of the best Oncologist Aden. But you should know, this form of leukemia, it's aggressive. Survival would require immediate treatment."

"_No_…no, chemo."

"Son?"

Aden tightly ran his fingers through the thick waves of golden brown hair on his head. "Thanks Doc. But no…" he wasn't about to mortgage whatever time he had left in the hospital hoping.

He left the doctors office bombarded with pamphlets on cancer and coping. He walked down the hall, past the waiting room and out the double doors feeling like a ghost. He was a different man then he had arrived and all his previous concerns and worries were trivial. S_o_ trivial now.

Expecting to keep his promise, he drove to St. Luke's-Roosevelt in the City where his mother was the Chairwoman in the Department of Surgery and his sister the Chief of the Trauma Division.

The study of medicine was a constant presence in his home growing up. His mother was a firm believer in the power of Medicine. She even pushed him as a child to become a doctor.

Unfortunately for his mother, he was fascinated by buildings and their structures. He remembered how disappointed she was when he told her he wanted to be an architect.

"Hey Laura. Have you seen my mother?"

Laura was like family. She had been a part of his mothers nursing team for as long as he could remember. Though he hadn't seen her for a while, she hadn't changed a bit and the woman always wore a smile.

"A-D!" She cried out coming from around her cubical to give him a hug. She stood only a few inches over his chest in height. Of course he was a towering six foot, two inches but Laura was always a petite woman and her coco skin was as beautiful as ever. She knew every bump and bruise he got as a child and treated him like her very own son. "She's in a board meeting but if you hang around for about fifteen minutes, she should be done." She released him from her embrace. "Did you go see Dr. Allen?"

A part of him wanted to confide in the woman that was like a mother to him.

"He said, I'm fine."

"That's good. You had your mother and me worried. We don't like that," she smiled.

"_We don't like what_?" His mother's sure, stern voice asked from behind. Her serious face was cradled in the short cap of her blonde hair, as a thin line formed her mouth. Permanently positioned in horizontal. But than she always looked like that. She called it dedication to her practice. Others called it obsession. Dressed in her white doctors coat she wasn't his mother at this moment. She was Doctor Haul. She pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

"That I'm fine," he lied.

"Well. What did he say?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. I'll talk to him myself—"

"_Damn it_! I said it was nothing." He rarely took that tone with his mother. No one took that tone with his mother. Not even his father. She dictated there lives at home as much as she did at the hospital and the surprised look on her face reminded him of that.

"If you'll excuse me," Laura said. "I have something I need to get back to."

He felt bad getting Laura caught in the cross fire. "Look. I'm old enough to keep some parts of my life private."

"Oh, _god _Aden. It's not—"

"_Mother_." He knew what she was thinking. He had a wild night out and got some low notch, sexually transmitted decease. If only. That he could live with.

* * *

"Georgia," Terry the secretary at Beeline courier called out tapping her pencil against a worn wooden desk. "I have a delivery on Broadway. It's yours if you want it."

"No way. You just want free pizza."

Terry peaked over the divider and rolled her eyes. "He's not _bad_ looking."

"Forget it." Georgia looked up to met her eyes.

"I already promised." It was no secret that Eddie Maloney son of Ray Maloney down at the pizzeria had a thing for her. He made sure at least one delivery came out of there courier service everyday. And he called in advance asking for her specifically.

It wasn't that Eddie was a bad looking guy. He was actually very attractive. She just didn't have the want or need for a man in her life right now and working the _Bee_ was only a second job. Originally she was only going to work there for a few months. It had been three years.

When she moved from Louisiana four years ago with big dreams of becoming a Journalist, she never thought it would be this hard. But she was only eighteen then. Her dreams had to be put on hold to survive and moving back home wasn't an option. All that small town had to offer was the same sad life her mother led.

She became pregnant with her at sixteen with her high school sweetheart. After one year he bailed on them. After that her mother became an abusive alcoholic. She stuck around for as long as she could but she just couldn't watch as her mother kill herself a little every day.

"I'll make the delivery. Nothing else."

"Thank you Georgia," Terry purred.

"_Nothing else_."

"_Right_. Nothing else." Terry agreed. Georgia hated when Terry agreed. It always felt like she wasn't. She held out her hand for the package to be delivered. Terry handed her a small brown box.

"This feels empty."

"It's not." Terry smiled. "He said it was fragile. So be very careful."


	2. Chapter 2

_Aden pulled up to the company's current work site, but didn't get out of his truck right away. He just sat there. Rationalizing the decision he made. _

_Decision? Yeah_. Right.

The only decision he made was to lie to his mother. But he had to. She would've had him tide to a gurney and trapped at some hospital faster than he could tell her it was his life. However much of it he had left.

A knock on his passenger side window shook him. "_Hey_. You alright man?" Jake one of his electricians was staring at him baffled.

"Yeah. Just came to check on that wiring job you call a skill," Aden said playfully. Jake flipped him the bird.

"Can't be as bad as that black shit in your office you like to call coffee." He laughed and started back up to the building with the rest of the crew.

Aden pushed himself to get out of his truck. As soon as his feet hit the ground a sweep of dizziness over powered him. He threw out his hands and caught the handle of his trucks door. Trying to steady himself he stood with his eyes shut hoping he wouldn't land on his ass.

"How much time?" A lustrous voice asked.

Aden looked up faster than he should have. With his brain still swimming in his skull, he caught a sideways glance of a tall strawberry blonde standing at the foot of his pickup. She was looking into a silver compact, fixing the blood red lipstick on her full lips. The woman was stunningly beautiful. Her skin was light and creamy. She was lean but curvaceous and wearing a red two piece business suite. He had to wonder what a woman like her was doing out at a construction site.

"Excuse me?"

"How long would it take your company to build me a home this size?" Her emerald green eyes lingered on his.

"_I—_ah. _We _don't do residential."

"_Pity_," she shut the compact with a quick snap. "I heard you were the best. Maybe you would be willing to reconsider. For a price?"

He almost had to shake himself to stop staring at her lips. "_Yeah, I don't think so_."

"I would make it worth your while." She countered.

She was a tough negotiator. And it didn't hurt that she was extremely easy on the eyes. Probably used to getting what she wanted to. "Name your price," she said. "Nothing would be too much."

"There are a dozen great companies I can send you to, that do residential—"

"None of them are you Mr. Haul."

"They're just as good."

"Again. They are not you." He could see the resolve in her eyes. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright. I _might _be able to take it on as a side project." Sure he hadn't hammered a nail into a board for years, but he needed something to get his mind off of things anyway.

"Wonderful! Name your price."

"Hold on. Before we start talking prices," he said. "Have you selected the property where you want to build?"

"_Oh. Yes_." She said almost seductively. Or maybe it was just him.

"I'll need to see it."

"Of course you will."

"We'll need to get a permit _and _then we'll get things rolling from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"When would be a good day for you to show it to me. The property?" He asked.

"No times better than the present."

"Right now?"

"Right now," she said. "We can take my car." Aden followed the woman's eyes to a black Mercedes Benz with dark tinted windows. "Now that I have you where I want you Mr. Haul. I don't want to give you a single opportunity to change your mind."

Aden ran a hand over the thick waves of hair on his head wondering _what, _had he just negotiated.

* * *

"Terry Ann Young!" Georgia called as she stomped back into the Bee. "How could you do this to me?"

"Whatever are you talking about Darling?" Terry said all clueless like. But the silly grin she was having a hard time hiding gave her away.

"Did you know he was going to ask me?"

"I may have had a _tiny _notion," she held two fingers an inch apart to show how little.

"I can't believe you!"

"Whoa, _whoa_, _whoa_. _Ladies_." Chuck their boss said coming out of his office. He rubbed the bald spot at the top of his white crown of hair. "What's the problem Ladies?"

"Eddie proposed to me today," Georgia hissed as Terry gasped.

"Congratulations." Chuck said.

"I didn't say yes Chuck."

"_Why_?" Terry asked disappointed.

"Because you know how I feel _about_…"

"He's a nice enough kid," Chuck threw in.

"That's not the point." Georgia tried justifying.

"_What is_?" Terry and Chuck asked simultaneously. Before Georgia could come up with a good enough excuse the phone rang.

"_Bizzy_-Bee couriers," Terry answered. "Where we'll get you delivered today." Terry's eyes shot up to Georgia's and that was enough to tell her who was on the other line. She began to shack her head violently so that Terry would get the hint she didn't want to talk to him. "_Awe_. Eddie. I don't think she wants to talk to you right now." Terry nodded her head a few times silently and then hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and looked up at Georgia.

"What did he say?" Georgia asked.

"That he's on his way over here."

"I can't see him. At least not today." Georgia felt bad turning the guy down once already. She didn't want to put either of them through what she had at the pizzeria a second time.

"You won't have to," Terry said. "I have a delivery. All the way out by the Hudson River. Some lady by the name of Bianca O' Tull." She handed Georgia a small brown box. Georgia gave her a sour look. But unlike the first small box, this one was heavy.

"What the heck could be so small, yet so heavy?" She asked.

"Don't know," Terry said sternly. "But the lady said that we should guard it with our lives."

"I _so _hate small packages." Georgia said placing the small box in her delivery bag**. **


End file.
